Devices of that type are known, in particular from French patents 2 596 133 and 2 693 249, in which the overmolded part is either made of compact plastics material having a shrinkage coefficient on cooling that is greater than 1%, or else of a cellular plastics material which, on expanding, causes radial clamping or compression to be applied to the portion of pipe on which the part is overmolded. Those devices are commonly used in numerous technical fields, and in particular in the automobile industry, especially for mounting flexible hoses made of rubber, elastomer, or similar materials onto rigid tubes.
Compared with other types of coupling used in the same technical fields, such as snap-fastening couplings or systems having clamping collars, the above-specified devices have the characteristic of being undismountable, which constitutes both an advantage from the points of view of reliability and of coupling lifetime, and a disadvantage, e.g. when it is necessary to change a pipe or to dismount it for any reason whatsoever.